Who Comforts Whom?
by Keikokin
Summary: Harry is trying to break up a fight at Malfoy Manor. Why is he there? What is the fight about? MPREG. HPLMDM COMPLETE SLASH malemale relationship


Title: Who Comforts whom?

Author: Keikokin

Email: Draco/Blaise, Blaise/ Justin, Harry/Draco

Rating: PG13

Challenge: Other #1

Summary: Draco finds his boyfriend in bed with someone else only to find there's another man waiting for his love

Chapters: One shot, Winner of Other/Other Category TSS contest #1

Disclaimer:

J.K. Rowling owns all of these characters. I own none. I am broke. Please don't sue me. I make no money from writing this. I mean no offense to the writer or actors of the Harry Potter universe.

Severus Snape hated to be kept waiting he was a man of punctuality. As usual the Headmaster was delayed for their meeting. Once a week, Dumbledore requested an update from each Head of House. It was a weekly torment for the Potion Master, as the Headmaster was never on time. He began tapping his fingers on the chair arm to vent off some of his aggravation. Still furious over the loss of the Quidditch cup last year to Gryffindor he began to mutter to himself.

"Potter! If Gryffindor didn't have Potter we would win! Draco should be a beater. It's what he always wanted. If we had Potter we could win too."

"You almost had Potter," drawled the voice of the Sorting Hat from its shelf.

"Huh! What do you know? What do you mean by that ridiculous statement?"

"I wanted to put him in Slytherin. But he begged me not too. I never had a student do that before. He would have done well in Slytherin. It was an error on my part, regardless of what Albus says."

"WHAT!" Roared the Potions Master.

"Severus is there a problem?" Albus said as he entered the room tardy as usual.

"You allowed Potter to decide what House he was sorted into!"

Albus glared at the Sorting Hat.

"Mr. Potter simply told the hat that he didn't wish to be in Slytherin."

"STUDENTS ARE NOT TO DENY WHERE THE HAT WANTS TO PUT THEM! IT'S WRITTEN IN THE SCHOOL BYLAWS SECTION 142 PARAGRAPH 6!"

"Is it really?" Albus looked genuinely surprised. He waved his wand and the enormous tome landed on his desk flipping open to the section and paragraph in question.

"Merlin's beard!"

"I DEMAND UNDER ARTICLE 42 THAT HE BE RESORTED IMMEDIATELY! AND ANY POINTS HE EARNED SO FAR THIS YEAR BE GIVEN TO MY HOUSE!"

Obediently the book flipped to the page just mentioned. Albus looked over his glasses at the Article. He realized he had no choice. The old man nodded and smirking happily Severus knew he had won. Harry Potter was summoned immediately to the Headmasters office where he received the news.

The seventeen-year old man walked over to the window staring out into space. Dumbledore was quite surprised by the lack of reaction to the news. But Harry had changed since he had killed Voldemort. Truthfully, he had begun to change even before that. Where a warm relationship once existed between he and the young man before him there was now a chill, even brusque exchange between them when necessary.

"Can I still play Quidditch?"

"Definitely. Mr. Malfoy has always been eager to be a beater. He took the position because it was the only one available at the time. I will be most happy to make the necessary changes." Severus replied." You'll even get a Nimbus 2001."

"Do I still get my own room?"

"Yes." Replied the Headmaster.

"I'll go pack." With that Harry turned his green eyes flashing the contacts making them even brighter than before and left the room.

Snape smirked then went to prepare his House. A few years ago he would have hesitated but since the war there was no longer the animosity there used to be between Mr. Potter and Malfoy. He called the few Slytherins that remained after the war into the Common Room. Blaise, Pansy and Draco were the only students of their year that remained.

"I've called you here to prepare you for a new housemate." Severus began.

"Who?" Pansy asked hoping for another girl.

"Harry Potter will be resorted today. He was supposed to be in Slytherin all along. I just found out today."

"You're joking!" Blaise laughed.

"He's not," Draco smiled wickedly. "Think of all the games we could have won. Please tell me this means I get to be Beater."

"It does." Severus smiled happily.

"Wicked." Draco smirked.

At dinner Gryffindor House was very quiet. Harry had told them the news and where he expected to be placed. In fact, many Gryffindors turned their backs on him at the news. Harry didn't really care he'd been sick of the goody two shoe Gryffindors since fifth year. The news had actually been a relief.

But the best reason of all to be switched to Slytherin was Draco Malfoy. For quite sometime Harry had been attracted to him but knew as a Gryffindor he was untouchable. Now he had a chance.

He listened as gasps filled the Great Hall at the announcement then he walked strode to the stool put the hat on his head and heard it proclaim, "SLYTHERIN." Calmly he took the hat off, mumbled 'thank you' to it, smirked as it winked at him then walked toward the Slytherin table where he was receiving a polite applause.

Pansy Parkinson patted the seat next to her and Harry sat down. She eyed Harry appreciatively. Quidditch had been good to Harry. He was close to six foot tall, had a v-back that tapered to a slim waist and legs that looked strong. Tan, muscular and lean. Pansy licked her lips. Draco raised an eyebrow at her. She winked at him in return.

"Hi Harry. Welcome to Slytherin."

"Hi Pansy." She moved a little closer to him. Harry didn't seem to notice as he began to tuck into the food.

"I guess you're going to miss your girlfriend Granger, huh?" She leaned over the table to allow Harry full view of her ample cleavage.

"You're barking." Harry said simply eating some more food.

"Oh, so you're not dating her? Don't you have a girlfriend?" She batted her eyelashes then ran a finger over the back of his hand.

Harry stiffened and pulled his plate away. "No I don't. I don't do girls. Sorry Pansy."

Draco choked looking stunned. Harry laughed. Draco felt his heart flip but quickly smirked. It figured really, he'd liked Harry for years but considered him taboo since he was a Gryffindor and had wound up with Blaise. Besides he'd always figured Harry was as straight as an arrow.

Pansy threw up her arms. "Why are all the cute ones gay? First Draco, then Blaise now you."

Looking around Draco realized Blaise wasn't at dinner. He'd been missing dinner alot lately. Politely he excused himself to look for his boyfriend. Pansy watched him go and knew why.

"You know Harry it's a shame that you and Draco never hooked up. The two of you would be hot together."

Harry laughed at Pansy's attitude.

"Unfortunately Draco's been with Blaise for ages."

"Yeah, shame." Harry replied but Pansy didn't miss the wistful tone to Harry's voice.

"I bet he went looking for him. He didn't come to dinner again."

Harry didn't say anything. He was hurt thinking that he'd missed his chance.

"Hey Draco baby,' a soaking wet Blaise said seeing Draco enter his room.

He leaned against the bathroom doorknob.

"Hi, you weren't at dinner again. Are you sick?"

Draco leaned against the doorjamb.

"Uh, yeah very sick. I took a shower to clean up."

Blaise smiled broadly.

"You've been missing dinner a lot lately. Maybe you should go see Madame Pomfrey."

Draco walked over to Blaise.

"We haven't done anything for ages. Promise me you'll go see her?"

"I promise baby. Thanks for worrying. I'll go see her first thing in the morning"

Draco gave Blaise a kiss on the cheek; not wanting to get sick then left closing the door behind him. He went into his room then closed the door. Halfway to his bed he thought he heard Blaise's door open. He walked back to his door, opened it and looked out. There was no one there. He shook his head at his overactive imagination then went to go do some homework.

Shortly thereafter Pansy and Harry entered the Slytherin Common Room. Pansy showed Harry where his room was and offered to help him settle in. Grateful for the help Harry agreed. Harry was putting away his toiletries while Pansy worked on putting his books on a shelf for him. One caught her eye. It was very worn but had no title. Curious she looked in it. Upon seeing Draco's name she shrunk it quickly down then shoved it in her robe pocket.

By the time Harry came back out Pansy had finished putting away his books. She excused herself going quickly to her room to read what she had lifted. Casting locking charms on her doors she eagerly jumped on her bed to read the book. Page after page she read it from cover to cover. When she finished she sighed clutching Harry's Journal happily to her chest. It was like a romance novel filled with angst and desire. Pansy smirked at her new secret; Harry Potter was in love with Draco. She made sure to sneak it back into Harry's room the next morning before he noticed it was gone.

The next week flew by quickly for Harry. It took some time to get adjusted to life as a Slytherin. Snape was treating him much better in Potions for which he was immensely grateful. N.E.W.T level Potions were hard enough.

Pansy seemed to have taken him under her wing even Draco had been really good about it. Quidditch practice had been really odd. But Draco had been so great that Harry had to frequently remind himself that he was involved with Blaise. Harry found he didn't care too much for Blaise. He found to his surprise that he wasn't alone.

It was late Friday night when Pansy and Harry were sitting near the couch in the Common Room talking. They were roasting marshmallows over the fire, something Pansy had found she really enjoyed when Harry introduced it to her. Draco and Blaise came out from Blaise's room their voices carrying down the hall.

"I can't believe you're going to wear that!"

"Why what's wrong with it?"

"You look like a slut. Go change."

"But Blaise."

"Stop whining and go change."

"You used to love this outfit."

Harry peeked around the couch his cock twitching at the sight. Draco was wearing black leather low rider pants with a silk gray top, his hair cascading loosely over his shoulders. Pouting Draco went to change. Blaise followed him into his room. When they appeared minutes later Draco was wearing a black crew neck and loose jeans his hair tied back. While Draco looked good in anything Harry didn't understand why Blaise had asked him to change. Pansy rolled her eyes as the pair left. Draco was looking very unhappy.

"Harry what did you think of Draco's first outfit?"

"I thought he looked great. Totally hot." Harry sighed happily at the memory.

"Thank you. I hate when Blaise does that to him." Pansy snarled.

"I can't say I think too much of the way Blaise treats him at all. Why did he make him change? Why did he say Draco looked like a slut?" Harry asked angrily.

"He calls him names to keep him in place." Pansy snorted angrily.

"But why make him change? He looked wonderful." Harry asked in confusion.

"Because it would make Justin mad to have Draco look better than him." The blonde shoved a marshmallow in her mouth angrily.

"Justin? Justin Finch-Fletchley of Hufflepuff? What's he got to do with it?" Harry's mouth had dropped open.

"Blaise is cheating on Draco with him. That's why he's never at dinner. It's shag time for them." Pansy sneered.

"WHAT?" Harry yelled. "He's got Draco Malfoy, the best looking guy in the school and he's cheating on him with …with…JUSTIN?"

"I know. Makes me sick. Draco used to be so sure of himself." Pansy spat out bitterly.

"If I had Draco I'd never treat him like that." Harry said sadly.

"Hang in there, Harry. Blaise will slip up soon." Pansy put her arm around Harry.

"But Draco's going to be so hurt!" Harry yelled angry once more.

"Then you'll just have to comfort him won't you?" Pansy smirked.

"I knew I liked you." Harry touched his marshmallow to hers in salute smiling brightly once more.

Harry spent the next two weeks carefully working his way closer and closer to Draco. He wanted to make absolutely sure that Draco would turn to him for comfort. Pansy supplied him with all of Draco's favorite haunts so Harry could run into him by 'accident'.

Soon Harry and Pansy took notice that Blaise was missing lunch instead of dinner. After the third day of it, Draco took off in concern to find Blaise. Pansy and Harry looked at each other knowingly. After a few minutes Harry couldn't stand it anymore so he went after Draco. He ran all the way to the Common Room. When he entered he heard yelling.

"BLAISE HOW COULD YOU! WITH HIM!"

"BECAUSE I COULD THAT'S WHY."

"BUT YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME!"

"HOW COULD I EVER LOVE YOU? YOU'RE A STUPID SLUT MALFOY!"

Harry broke. He wasn't going to interfere but that was too much. In a blind anger he strode up to Blaise, then punched him hard in the jaw knocking him to the floor.

"YOU. WILL. NEVER. TALK. TO. HIM. THAT. WAY. AGAIN."

"Blaise!" came the scream of Justin running out with a sheet wrapped around him to comfort Blaise.

Draco ran from the scene into his own room. Harry ran after him. Draco was crying on the edge of the bed. Kneeling before him Harry lifted his head.

"You okay Draco?"

Draco shook his head "I've been so stupid."

"He didn't deserve you. You're the best looking guy in school. He was beneath you. You should be put on a pedestal. No matter what that idiot said you're not stupid, you've got the best marks of any guy our year. And slut? You? No way. I think he better go look in a mirror."

"You mean it Harry?"

"YOU bet he does and I can prove it!"

Pansy's happy voice came from the hall. She had Harry's Journal in her hand.

"Give it back!" Harry yelled jumping up quickly but Pansy had already tossed it at Draco who with reflexes like a cat snatched it.

"Why'd you go and do that for?"

Harry got up in her face angrily not noticing Draco's face lighting up as he quickly looked over the Journal.

"Because he deserves to know fly boy!"

"He's not ready! Hasn't he been through enough today?"

"That's exactly why he needs to know!"

"Are you crazy? How did you even find that?"

"Stole it the day you moved in. Then snuck it back the next day."

"Why you sneaky, low-down Slytherin!"

"And proud of it babe."

"I should take you over my knee and spank you!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Pansy screamed covering her arse, fleeing from the room with Harry furious in hot pursuit forgetting Draco had the journal.

Draco stared in happy disbelief at Harry's Journal. He had just found one dated yesterday that he began to read.

_Draco looked wonderful today. But he always does. When he flew through the air his hair caught the sunlight. I wanted to cry. He looked at me and smiled. My heart almost broke. I wish I could tell him how much I love him, but what does it matter when he's with that two-timing arse Blaise. If Draco were with me I'd never treat him that way. I dreamed again last night of making love to him. I wonder if he'll ever know. Maybe someday I could at least hold him in my arms. Damn, why did I have to fall for the hottest guy in school. I really thought I might have a chance when I was resorted. But Draco doesn't want me. He's already got someone. Who am I kidding? He probably still sees me as a sniffling Gryffindor. I never stood a chance. Bet he doesn't know I exist. Damn._

Harry caught Pansy on the front lawn. To the amusement of his fellow students he put Pansy over his knee and began to spank her.

"BAD GIRL!" He yelled angrily.

"OH BABY!" She wriggled on his lap.

"BAD SICK GIRL!" He smacked her on the arse again.

"OH YEAH YOU KNOW WHAT I LIKE!" Pansy giggled.

"EWW!" Harry yelled dumping her unceremoniously on the ground.

She smirked at him happily as getting spanked was one of her turn-ons.

"You're forgetting something Harry." She cooed.

"What that you're a sick bitch?" Harry retorted totally repulsed.

"No, while you've been with me Draco's been reading your journal."

"SHITE! What do I do?" Harry turned ashen.

"Well you can go down there and face him like a man or run and hide giving him more time to read it."

Harry turned quickly running back down to the Dungeon. He skidded to a halt in front of Dracos' room where the blond was now crying on the side of his bed.

"Shite. I'm sorry Draco. Pansy never should have given you that. I never meant to upset you."

Draco stood up crossing the room book still in hand.

"Go ahead, hit me right here." Harry closed his eyes, pointed at his chin and waited for the worst.

Instead he felt soft, sensual lips touch his own gently like a whisper making his heart flutter wildly in his chest. His eyes flew open to see Draco looking at him intently.

"I'm not upset," Draco whispered leaning over to kiss Harry again.

It was another tender kiss, which set his lips on fire.

"Draco?"

"Yes, Harry?" Draco kissed him again, leaning fully against him.

"If this is another dream don't wake me up."

"You're not dreaming Harry," Draco kissed him yet again. Harry's eyes flew open then sighing happily wrapped his arms around Draco's waist pulling him into his embrace.

"I love you Draco."

"I know."


End file.
